An exemplary apparatus for an electric connection box to be mounted on an automotive vehicle or the like and, to an electric connection box configured in such a manner that terminals of electric components are inserted into, and pulled out from, substrate terminals on a printed board accommodated in the interior thereof is described herein. The present specification discloses the components and various exemplary combinations for their application and implementation.